Inconsciente
by TequilaNervous
Summary: <html><head></head>Sirius tiene la maravillosa idea de hacer de Hermione, la nueva Lily, y de Harry, el nuevo James. Para lograrlo, le lanza un hechizo a Hermione, para que se vuelva loca por Harry...el problema es que a la castaña le gusta alguien mas...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción/adaptación de la historia de Cybrokat, Senseless. La historia es su propiedad, yo solo soy la traductora. Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Inconsciente

Capítulo 1

Sirius estaba bebiendo el té en la biblioteca cuando la vio. Con un saltito en el paso y un libro en la mano, él no pudo evitar recordar el pasado. Ella era tan joven. Tan vibrante. Tan Gryffindor. El retrato de la matriarca de los Black también habría tenido problemas con Lily Evans.

Mientras que la chica pelirroja había desaparecido, Hermione Granger siempre estaba presente. Tal vez valía la pena ponerle más atención.

Hermione se tropezaba con sus propios pies en su intento de no llegar tarde. Se dejó caer en una silla vacía, en una mesa del patio del restaurante, dejó su bolso a un lado y saludó a su amigo.

"Lamento llegar tarde Harry. Ya sabes lo que es salir de esa casa. Juro que nadie me quiere hablar hasta que estoy lista para salir y entonces tengo que hacer que todos me dejen tranquila. ¡Incluyendo a ese retrato! Creo que pasa toda la noche pensando en cosas nuevas que decirme."

"Probablemente sea cierto. Ninguno de los otros retratos socializa con ella ahora. Sirius mencionó algo sobre un hechizo del que escuchó hablar. Uno que podría desvanecerla. Tal vez puedas investigarlo."

"Ah, si…con todo el tiempo libre del que dispongo, claro." Respondió Hermione con sarcasmo. Siempre haciendo más de lo necesario, trabajaba más horas que cualquier otro empleado del departamento de anti hechizos del Ministerio. La única persona que se acercaba a su ritmo de trabajo era su compañero.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez Sirius deba hacer una petición formal."

"Eso tendrá que hacer, o no habrá forma que le haga un lugar en mi agenda." Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro, estirando las piernas hacia la luz del sol. Tenía las piernas muy pálidas. Necesitaba salir más. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que pudimos reunirnos para almorzar? ¿Dos meses?"

"Más o menos. Y eso que vivimos en el mismo vecindario."

"Qué triste, ¿no? Y el pobre Ron, nunca está en el país."

"Oh, sí. Pobre Ron, la estrella del quidditch."

Hermione revoleó los ojos. "Oh, calla Harry, tú no eres un celoso."

"No. No lo soy. Yo tenía que ser auror." Respondió con su típico aplomo. Mientras que Harry, de niño, se había resentido con el rol que el destino le había deparado, ahora, siendo adulto, había aceptado su lugar en el mundo. Utilizando sus cualidades únicas y su status en el mundo mágico, era una estrella ascendente en su campo. Ron era un caso similar. Utilizaba sus dones para su mejor ventaja. Nunca había sido muy estudioso, así que había ganado fama y fortuna en el deporte, en lugar del ámbito académico.

"Los talentos de Ron siempre fueron más atléticos que académicos." Respondió Hermione.

"Es verdad." Aceptó Harry. Al cabo de unos segundos, preguntó. "Ustedes dos nunca hubieran durado juntos, ¿verdad?"

"Tardaste en darte cuenta."

"Supongo que ahora, tú y yo podríamos darnos una oportunidad."

Hermione se echó a reír y le propinó un golpe juguetón en el brazo a su amigo. "Oh, sí, porque obviamente no valoro mi vida, ¿no? Sabes que Ginny está totalmente loca por ti. ¿Acaso alguna vez vas a decirle algo?"

Harry se removió incómodo en su silla. "Eventualmente. Probablemente…"

Los dos amigos continuaron con sus bromas, sin saber que eran observados desde la ventana de un negocio cercano.

Sirius Black había estado observando a Hermione. La había observado desde niña, mientras crecía y se hacía cercana a su ahijado. Hermione hacía feliz a Harry, lo hacía sonreír de la misma manera que Lily había hecho sonreír a James. Ella era la persona a la que Harry acudía cuando necesitaba alguien para hablar, además de Sirius mismo.

Él nunca había conocido a Hermione del todo, hasta que su casa fue donada como centro de operaciones de la Orden. La chica había vivido allí por un corto tiempo, como la mayoría de los otros miembros de la Orden, e incluso ahora, acudía con frecuencia, buscando algún libro que no conseguía en el Ministerio, o para alguna reunión. Cuanto más la conocía, más se convencía que su plan era perfecto. Tener a Harry era como tener a James de nuevo.

Ahora solo necesitaba una Lily.

Y Hermione sería perfecta.

Se escuchó un suave golpe en la sólida puerta de madera, antes que ésta se abriera.

"La verdad Hermione, no hay necesidad de tocar. Esta casa está asegurada. Si estás aquí, es porque te está permitido entrar. Y ya sabes que la gente a la que Harry ama siempre es bienvenida en mi casa."

Hermione asintió amablemente mientras ingresaba. Invitada o no, siempre observaría las normas básicas de urbanidad y cortesía. Además, tenía el tiempo contado. No había tomado nada de tiempo para Sirius, el llenar una petición para que Hermione fuera a ver el retrato de su madre. Al parecer, la vieja había comenzado a atacarlo a él también.

"Gracias, pero es que, sencillamente, me parece poco amable. La gente entra y sale de aquí a diario, y esto todavía es tu hogar."

"Bueno, aprecio tu consideración. Ahora, pasa para que puedas ver el libro que te mencioné."

Sirius observó a la chica mientras ella subía las escaleras grácilmente. De estatura promedio, contextura liviana y con facciones como de hada. El cabello ensortijado y castaño había sido atrapado en una cola de caballo, y los jeans que llevaba puestos se veían lo suficientemente apretados como para acentuar sus curvas. Se había convertido en una muy deseable versión madura de la niña de escuela que había conocido.

Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en la chica para Harry.

Discretamente, se acomodó el tiro del pantalón y la siguió por las escaleras.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, Hermione estaba de espaldas a él, observando el alto librero.

"¿En cuál libro dijiste que estaba?" Preguntó la chica antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Sirius guardó su varita antes que el brillo abandonara por completo el cuerpo de Hermione.

De verdad, ella sería una hermosa Sra. Potter.

N/T: Bueno, acá va el primer capítulo. Espero que las fanas de Black no se ofendan mucho. Ya saben, Black no me cae nada bien.

Miles de gracias para toda la gente que leyó, comentó y agregó a sus favoritos Un Futuro No Escrito. Me encanta que les haya gustado tanto. Espero que esta historia, también les guste mucho.

Es dos semanas, aproximadamente, estaré subiendo el segundo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, y ¡hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lentamente.

Supo dónde estaba porque sentía algo parecido a un libro clavándose en su espalda, y podía ver las manchas de humedad en el techo. De alguna manera, había pasado de ir en busca de un libro, a estar mirando el cielo raso. Una pequeña nube de polvo se estaba asentando a su alrededor, brillando débilmente con la luz de sol que se colaba por una ventana cercana.

"¿Estás bien Hermione? Sabes que no deberías tocar los libros con los que no estás familiarizada. A mi casa ancestral no le gustan los hijos de muggles." Dijo un alarmado Sirius.

"Tal cual me lo recuerda tu madre a diario."

La chica se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y flexionó la espalda. Seguramente le quedaría una marca amoratada donde había hecho contacto con el libro, pero eso era todo. Qué raro. No recordaba haber tocado ningún libro. De cualquier manera, se alejó del estante, por si acaso. "Me aseguraré de ser más cuidadosa. ¿Cuál libro querías que viera?"

Sirius tomó un volumen polvoroso desde un estante de abajo y se lo entregó. Le mostró la sección relevante, le ofreció té mientras leía y ella aceptó gustosa, acomodándose en un sillón cercano.

Escaleras abajo, una apresurada llamada vía Floo, era hecha.

"¡Harry! ¡Mi ahijado favorito! ¿Estás libre esta tarde?"

Harry dejó el reporte que estaba terminando sobre su escritorio y dirigió su atención hacia la chimenea. "Supongo. Estaba terminando algunos cabos sueltos aquí. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, tu adorable amiga, Hermione, está aquí, ayudándome con un hechizo, así que pensé que podríamos vernos para almorzar. Estoy seguro que no se ven todo lo seguido que quisieran."

"¡Eso sería genial! Gracias por avisarme. Almorzamos hace algunas semanas. ¿Te molestaría pedirle a Kreacher que prepare su sopa francesa de cebollas? Es una de las cosas que extraño de vivir allí…además de ti, claro." Añadió Harry de inmediato.

"Por supuesto." Sirius miró a Harry de arriba hacia abajo. "No vas a venir así vestido, ¿verdad?"

Harry se miró a sí mismo. "¿Qué tiene esta ropa de malo?"

Sirius soltó un bufido dramático. "Muévete. Voy para allá."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione cerró el libro de un golpe. ¿Cuán prejuiciosa podía ser una sociedad? Había tanto esfuerzo e investigación en degradar a los hijos de muggles, cuando los mismos sangre pura estaban tan pobremente definidos, para comenzar. Harry había nacido de una bruja y un mago, pero su madre era hija de muggles, así que, ¿cómo se lo catalogaba? ¿Mestizo? ¿Algún equivalente mágico del mulato? ¿O era que solo se requería una generación para ser considerado puro? Qué ridículo.

El libro, sin embargo, si contenía una posible respuesta para remover el retrato de la Sra. Black. Como Sirius era el propietario de la casa, por derecho, se suponía que tenía cierto poder sobre ella. La magia, en ese aspecto, era graciosa.

En algunas cosas, la magia solo lo sabía. El blanco de un hechizo, el dueño de un objeto, y a veces, el deseo de tu corazón. En aquel momento, Hermione sería muy feliz si encontrara la versión mágica del Goo Gone*.

Los pensamientos y las teorías comenzaron a formularse en el cerebro de Hermione, mientras escuchaba que alguien regresaba por las escaleras. Se había olvidado por completo del té, una razón más para alegrarse cuando Sirius lo sugirió. A menudo, se sumergía tanto en el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, que olvidaba cosas tan tontas como comer. En ese exacto momento, su cerebro estaba tan acelerado, que sus dedos ardían de deseos por tomar su varita y comenzar a probar hechizos preliminares.

El rostro de la chica demostró toda la sorpresa que sintió cuando, no solo una persona, apareció en la puerta de la habitación. "¡Harry! No sabía que te fuéramos a necesitar a ti también."

"No es eso." Contestó Harry. "Es que Sirius pensó que sería lindo que los tres almorzáramos juntos."

"Probablemente solo ustedes dos, me temo." Replicó Sirius. "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero ustedes dos pueden sentirse como en su casa."

Hermione se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había ocupado Sirius. Algo no estaba bien. Miró a Harry.

El cabello peinado, ropa nueva. ¿Y qué era ese olor? Olió el aire. ¿Colonia? No, Harry no usaba colonia a menos que fuera a ver a Ginny. Tal vez iba a ir a la Madriguera después de almorzar.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la cocina, en donde ya estaba la comida servida. La sopa estaba maravillosa, y Hermione no pudo evitar acercarse y oler el aromático caldo. El olor de la cebolla penetró en su nariz cuando inhaló tan profundamente. La castaña no podía recordar una comida que oliera tan divinamente.

Se sentaron a la mesa y ella captó otro aroma. Levantó su cuchara lentamente, para bajarla casi de inmediato. Luego probó con su taza de té, bebió un trago, pero no. Eso tampoco era. Se acercó a Harry, inhaló profundamente, pero de inmediato volvió a sentarse, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de su amigo.

Algo no estaba bien. Hermione se sentía inquieta. Su nariz picaba, y su piel cosquilleaba, y algo, definitivamente, estaba mal. ¿Acaso se debía a la maldición del retrato? No. No podía ser eso. Cierto era que la Sra. Black había evadido sus mejores esfuerzos para quitarla. No era común que un objeto mágico burlara a Hermione. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansada y estaba tomándose los insultos muy a pecho.

O tal vez, necesitaba quitar a esa jodida vieja de la pared.

Sin ser capaz de quedarse sentada ni un minuto más, Hermione pidió que empacaran el resto de la comida con la excusa de tener que ir a Flourish y Blotts Harry Asintió, confundido, pero dándose cuenta que no había forma de discutirle, así que pronto, Hermione estaba fuera del lugar.

'Qué raro'. Pensó Sirius, observando desde donde se había sentado, en otra habitación. Pensó que la chica habría reaccionado ni bien viera a Harry. Bueno, parecería que ya estaba reaccionando, sin embargo, no estaba reaccionando como deseaba. Tal vez necesitaba exponerse más.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma en la tienda, aunque no era algo para sorprenderse. Las interminables hileras de libros, envueltos en el fragante aroma del lugar, nunca dejaban de hechizarla.

Se inclinó y deslizó los dedos sobre los lomos de los libros, aspirando la fragancia de cada ejemplar, deteniéndose abruptamente, llevándose por delante lo que parecía ser una pared cubierta de tela. Alzó la mirada alarmada. "¡Oh! Hola profesor."

"Srta. Granger, hemos sido compañeros por meses. No tiene que seguir llamándome profesor."

"Pero tú aún me llamas Srta. Granger." Respondió ella, pero él no contestó.

Se quedó mirando al alto y enigmático hombre, quien la saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza para luego alejarse para mirar los libros de otro estante.

Bueno, siempre había algo o alguien que desafiaba a las explicaciones.

Pero, ¿qué era ese aroma tan atractivo en el aire? Olía como pergamino…y hierbas frescas…y algo más que no podía definir. Algo masculino. Algo fuerte.

Algo sorprendente y ella simplemente, quería olerlo de nuevo.

Se asomó por una esquina, y se dio cuenta que lo que había olido, tenía que ser Snape. Se pegó al estante, deslizándose hacia donde él estaba, oliendo el aire y observando cómo él elegía un libro. ¿Por qué lo estaba acechando así? Si podía acercarse y hablarle de multitudes de cosas, pero su cerebro estaba como embarrado, como si estuviera intoxicada.

Snape se detuvo cerca del final de la hilera y Hermione vio su oportunidad. Inclinó la cabeza y aspiró largamente a su ex – profesor. Él era brillante, pensó la mente de la chica. Él era fuerte, apasionado y embriagador. Era chocolate oscuro y vino, y una nueva novela. Olía deliciosamente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Hermione tenía la nariz enterrada en el abrigo de lana de Severus.

"Srta. Granger, ¿por favor, podría explicarme qué es lo que cree estar haciendo?"

Atrapada a mitad de su 'olida', los enormes ojos marrones de la joven se volvieron para mirar a unos oscuros ojos, poco impresionados por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Me he duchado recientemente, se lo aseguro, si eso es lo que pretende 'preguntar'."

No le hubiera tomado demasiado a la hechicera más brillante de cualquier generación, el darse cuenta que a Snape no le hacía gracia su sobrecogedora necesidad e oler su lujurioso aroma. Pensando rápido, ella respondió. "Oh, no señor, no era eso, para nada. Es que acabo de perder una lente de contacto, ¿sabe? Y mis ojos estaban cerrados porque estaban irritados, pero de cualquier modo no pueden ver, así que no veo el motivo de la molestia. No me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca. Lamento haberlo molestado." Dijo todo eso con desesperada velocidad, tan rápido como el Expreso de Hogwarts, para luego escapar raudamente de la tienda, compras en mano, tratando de entender qué cuernos estaba mal con ella.

Snape se quedó mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Hermione Granger siempre había sido una chica un poco rara, desde el primer día, pero como su ocasional compañera de trabajo. Luego se habían encontrado nuevamente en el Ministerio, en donde ambos trabajaban, y se dieron cuenta que se entendían bien. También descubrieron que trabajar en el Ministerio era un desperdicio.

Ambos eran independientemente ricos, figuras públicas y eran los mejores rompedores de hechizos. No tenían necesidad del 'sistema'. Ambos odiaban las jerarquías y las llamadas de rutina. No tomó demasiado tiempo para que ambos, Granger y Snape, quisieran probar trabajar por las suyas, llamándose el uno al otro cuando era requerida otra cabeza u otra varita. Hasta ahora, les había funcionado bien.

De hecho, las cosas habían salido mucho más que bien para un tal Severus Snape. Ahora tenía un empleo sin jefe, una casa decente y privacidad. Y tiempo libre. Lo único que faltaba era…Hermione.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro cuando había comenzado a enamorarse de la pequeña atolondrada, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos.

Sin embargo, algo parecía fuera de lo normal en ella. Pero si había algo, Severus sabía cómo resolverlo, iba a llegar al fondo del asunto. Así sería.

*Goo Gone es una especie de removedor de 'todo'. Aparentemente, ese líquido anaranjado, es la pesadilla de todas las manchas, las cosas pegadas, y demás asquerosidades…

N/T: Segundo capítulo y Herms ya actúa como una lunática…Harry está en su planeta, y Sirius, bueno, él nunca me pareció muy inteligente…

¿Quieren olisquear a l Profe de Pociones? ¡Yo sí!

Como siempre, miles de gracias a toda la gente que puso la historia en alertas. Estoy segura que les va a gustar mucho.

Muchos saludos y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Severus tiró de la cadena, y sintió esa sensación, a la que nunca se iba a acostumbrar, al ser arrastrado por el jodido torbellino del retrete, hacia las entrañas del Ministerio. El caso en el que estaba trabajando, no se iba a resolver solo, y además, tenía que buscar unos archivos del Registro de Animagus.

Mientras caminaba por el centro del hall, su mirada captó una pizca de la familiar y salvaje cabellera castaña. Tan solo un rizo, pero la verdad, es que solo requería de eso para saber.

Hermione Granger estaba allí, y él tuvo la sensación que ella sabía que él estaba allí también. Pero al contrario de su habitual comportamiento, no se dirigió hacia él, sino que huyó. Qué raro.

Alzando los hombros, pero aún lleno de curiosidad, se desvió de su camino y siguió el mismo camino que había visto que 'ricitos castaños' había tomado. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera sentido ofendida por él, en su último encuentro con ella.

No encontró nada al rodear la esquina, pero Severus aún podía oler el aroma del café y el producto para el cabello, que eran la identidad de Granger. Cuando una recepcionista lo miró curiosamente, se detuvo, pretendiendo estar perdido, y conversando con la chica, todo mientras mantenía un ojo en alerta, en busca de la castaña. Al cabo de unos momentos, volvió a ver el rizo por el rabillo del ojo. Lo vio permanecer por unos instantes y luego desaparecer de nuevo, en diferente dirección.

Se sentía atrapado en un juego del gato y el ratón. Pero, ¿era él el gato o el ratón?

De nuevo, la siguió por el pasillo y el hall, manteniendo los ojos pegados a la castaña, a través de las trombas de personas, esta vez, deteniéndose en la puerta de los servicios de los caballeros, para observarla. Seguramente no lo seguiría allí. Cuando salió del baño, azotó la puerta como si estuviera en el salón de pociones, y siguió su persecución de la ratoncita castaña. En el nombre de merlín, ¿qué estaba haciendo esa mujer?

Snape se acercó a la esquina más cercana. Lenta, muy lentamente, se asomó, solo para encontrarse con los acaramelados ojos, que lo observaban desde el otro lado.

Las cejas de él se alzaron.

Ella gimoteó.

La cabeza de ella volvió a desaparecer y, de nuevo, se largó de allí.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente, Snape regresó a su despacho para recuperar los archivos.

La Srta. Granger era una chica rara, y él sabía que, eventualmente, si necesitaba algo de él, se lo diría.

Seguramente, no estaba enojada con él. Seguro.

Severus sabía que ella lo estaba siguiendo, mientras revisaba los archivos relevantes a las transformaciones de conejos, solo un animago era capaz de dejar mensajes en las zanahorias de la gente, supuso él, pero como ella no fue a hablarle, él decidió ignorarla.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

De regreso a Grimmauld Place, Hermione estaba bebiendo el té con Sirius, tratando de calmarse. Había sido muy considerado de su parte, el invitarla a revisar el trabajo de hechizos con el retrato. Sabía que pronto tendría que quitarlo, así que había que revisar los hechizos y maldiciones. Aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Maldito retrato.

Comer algo era prioridad, porque no había probado bocado en todo el día. Había pasado el tiempo siguiendo a Severus y no tenía idea de por qué. El hombre debía pensar que estaba chiflada. ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡De verdad!

Hermione llegó al Ministerio, perfectamente bien, hasta que lo vio. Algo en el ondear de su capa o el movimiento de su cabello, la llamaba Tenía que seguirla. Pero todavía no sabía por qué. Sin querer pasar por una loca, se mantuvo fuera de su vista. O eso había creído. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que iba a poder espiar al maestro del espionaje en persona? El juego había terminado cuando él la había seguido hasta el baño de hombres. Nadie iba a esa área, por el asunto de los inodoros que explotaban, y mientras ella esperaba, asomándose de vez en cuando, para ver si él aún la seguía, ¿quién iba a pensar que cuando se asomara, iba a encontrarse con esos profundos ojos oscuros? Así que, hizo lo que cualquier empleado del Ministerio, bien entrenado, lo que una heroína, endurecida por la guerra, haría.

Salió corriendo.

Ahora, sentada en la sal de la casa de Sirius, toda esa situación le parecía tan tonta. ¡Pero qué cosa! Había actuado tan fuera de carácter.

Ahora iba a sentarse a beberse esa taza de té y a pasar horas revisando hechizos.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a explicar su comportamiento, si él comenzaba a preguntar. ¡Oh dios! ¡Seguramente iba a preguntar, lo sabía!

"¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?"

Apenas si fue capaz de contener el agudo grito que casi se le escapa cuando Sirius la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

"¡Oh! Sí. Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Bueno, no bien, pero todo lo bien que se puede estar, bajo estas circunstancias, supongo."

"Entonces supongo que no estás bien." Dijo Black, y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, para confortarla.

"Cuéntale todo a Sirius."

Soltando una bocanada de aire, Hermione le contó sobre sentirse alterada y nerviosa, cómo estaba actuando diferente, raro. Se sentía extraña y agitada, y no tenía idea del por qué.

Sirius se reclinó sobre el respaldar del sofá como si pensara en el asunto. Sabía bien que solo era el efecto del hechizo. No se sentiría completa hasta que estuviera con Harry.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de empujarla.

"Bueno, Harry es tu mejor amigo Hermione. Tal vez él esté más capacitado para hablar contigo. Iré a ver si está libre."

Genial. Ahora también Sirius pensaba que estaba loca.

Harry llegó al cabo de unos minutos, vistiendo ropa limpia y con el cabello bien peinado, con Sirius llegando justo detrás de él, sacudiendo algunas arrugas en la parte posterior de la ropa de Harry.

El muchacho se sentó junto a su amiga, sin decir más que 'hola', y aguardó a que su amigo le contara sus problemas. No era a menudo que tenía la oportunidad de prestarle su hombro, pero si ella se lo permitía, entonces estaba bien.

Con un nuevo suspiro, ¿por qué tenía que repetirse a cada rato? Tenía que conseguirse una dicto pluma o algo así, contó la historia nuevamente, esta vez, para Harry. Las extrañas sensaciones, los olores, los tics nerviosos. Al final, Harry se veía bastante alarmado.

"Y no estás en…ya sabes… ¿esos días?"

Hermione lo miró como si fuera a patearle el trasero.

"Bueno, no. Entonces, ¿alguien se ha enfadado contigo?"

"La verdad Harry," dijo ella, revoleando los ojos. "Trabajo demasiado, supongo, así que soy prácticamente una ermitaña. Con las únicas personas con las que salgo, son tú y Snape. ¿Has visto algo raro Harry?"

El aludido se desinfló. "Bueno, no… ¿qué tal Snape? Pudo haber visto algo."

"No tengo idea." Respondió ella con una risita nerviosa y un ligero tic. "La verdad, no he hablado mucho con él últimamente. Hablamos un poco en Flourish and Blotts, pero yo no me estaba sintiendo del todo bien, así que no me detuve mucho. Él debe pensar que me volví loca, después de haber estado siguiéndolo por todo el ministerio."

"Lo llamaré. Tenemos que hablar con él. Si alguien puede notar algo, lo que sea, es Snape."

Ninguno de los dos escuchó a Sirius bufar tras ellos. ¿¡Cómo se les pudo ocurrir la idea de llamar a Snape!? Ese tipo era peor que un hombre lobo a la hora de oler algo, y era la última persona que Black quería cerca. Algo no estaba bien entre él y Hermione, y sospechaba que Snape estaba interesado en la chica, pero esa noción era absurda. Snape solo tenía ojos para Lily.

Nuevamente, Black se puso a pensar en las similitudes entre su fallecida amiga y Hermione.

Mierda.

"Sabes, si puedes llamar a Severus ahora, Harry. Ya no es tu profesor, y de hecho, tienes más autoridad que él en el Ministerio. ¿De verdad necesitas hablar con él? Podemos enviarle una lechuza o algo así…"

"Snape debe ser un hombre muy ocupado." Añadió Sirius.

Harry cruzó los brazos de una forma que le hizo saber a Hermione que no iban a ganar. Podía ser peor que la misma Molly Weasley a veces, nunca sabrías que él no creció con una matriarca dictadora.

"¿Qué tal si te pones peor? Parece que las cosas cambian día a día, así que no vamos a arriesgar tu salud por nada. Ustedes dos han sido compañeros por un buen tiempo. Debe haber poco que él no sepa de ti."

Hermione pensó en aquella vez en la que tuvo que cambiarse la ropa frenéticamente frente a él, después que una bomba fétida les cayera a ambos, encima, mientras ella y Severus perseguían a un tipo.

_Si solo supieras…_pensó la chica.

"Bien, de acuerdo. Hazlo."

Una vez más, las verdes llamas de la red floo se activaron y un Snape con cara de pocas pulgas, apareció, cuan largo era, en medio de ellas. Mientras salía de la chimenea, preguntó.

"¿Me han llamado?"

"Si, Snape. Algo parece estar mal con Hermione."

Severus la miró de arriba hacia abajo. "Eso he notado."

"¿Eso notaste? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡No hay nada malo conmigo!" Escupió una muy enojada Hermione, aunque los ojos de la chica nunca dejaron de mirarlo directamente a la cara. A pesar de todo, no pudo mencionar las sensaciones y las cosquillas y la sensación de algo que no estaba bien, tan pronto como vio a Severus.

"¿Así que es un comportamiento común para ti el andar acechando a la gente por el Ministerio? Eres una Gryffindor, tú no acechas a la gente, la persigues."

Ella lo miró de mala manera, pero permaneció en silencio. Brevemente, Harry cubrió todos los síntomas que ella había experimentado los últimos días. Y Snape, por supuesto, hizo las mismas preguntas. ¿Había sido herida? ¿Había alguien que quisiera lastimarla? ¿Un cliente, tal vez? ¿Había visto o tocado alguna cosa extraña últimamente?

No, no, no, y no. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Había almorzado con Harry, había ido a trabajar, había ido a Grimmauld Place por algunas cosas, y luego, de regreso al Ministerio. Sí había notado una conducta inusual en Harry, luego de la comida, pero no había nada malo en él.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que, durante esta parte de la investigación, Black se había escapado del lugar.

Snape se sentó frente a Hermione, tomándola suavemente de las manos e ignorando el suave suspiro que emitió la chica. Severus miró las manos con atención, para luego palpar los brazos, el cuello y el rostro. "No veo nada raro." Murmuró, saboreando con sus manos la suave piel, cubierta de pecas, de las mejillas y la nariz, y la sedosa sensación de los rizos castaños.

"Siento que voy a desmayarme." Le dijo la joven, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Rápidamente, Severus se alejó un poco y reasumió su postura formal. "¿Me permites usar mi varita para chequear Magia Oscura?"

"Claro Severus, por supuesto. Sabes que confío en ti."

Mientras Hermione era evaluada por su compañero y cuestionada por su amigo, Sirius observaba la situación desde la puerta.

Harry se vería particularmente guapo esa noche, con esas ropas nuevas que Sirius mismo le había comprado, después de cierto desafortunado accidente de chimenea, pero Hermione apenas lo notaba. El cabello de Harry estaba casi domado, y su ansiedad se mostraba como si le salieran rayos de luz del trasero.

Pero Hermione no demostraba nada.

Pero sabía que el hechizo había funcionado. Pudo ver con claridad que, cuando Snape la tocó, la chica había reaccionado. Ese suspiro, el pulso acelerado…Lo sabía. Pero lo que no sabía, era que estaba reaccionando a Snape, y no a Harry.

O qué podía hacer al respecto.

Luego que todos se acomodaran, Snape se quedó con Hermione en el sofá, Harry se sentó en el suelo, cerca de ellos, y Sirius se quedó rumiando de mal humor, en la puerta.

Hablaron por un buen rato, y la mano de Hermione, descansaba suavemente en el muslo de Severus, quien estaba en silencio.

Observó la pequeña mano en su pierna. Esa delicada mano, de largos dedos. Esa mano prohibida, que lo tocaba sin provocación. Podría enamorarse de esa mano.

Hermione se quedó callada al notar que Severus no estaba participando en la conversación. "¿Severus?" Le habló con suavidad. "¿Estás aquí, conmigo?"

"Siempre." Respondió él, automáticamente. "Y tengo algo para ti."

Eso atrapó la curiosidad de la castaña, quien se sentó más derecha, quitando la mano de la pierna de él. Snape buscó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo, y sacó una pequeña caja. Hermione la tomó lentamente, y la miró por todos lados antes de abrirla.

Dentro de la cajita, yacía una cuerda de cuero negra, con un dije de piedra natural. Parecía que había sido pulida, porque se veía un brillo verde a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea. "Severus…es hermosa… ¿es jade?"

"Así es." Afirmó él. "De un yacimiento cerca de Pekín. Es conocida por sus propiedades protectoras y su inusual color verde. Cuando Potter me contó que habías estado experimentando algunos problemas, lo traje conmigo, esperando que lo usaras."

"Por supuesto que lo haré." Dijo ella con determinación y se levantó el cabello para que Severus le pusiera el collar alrededor del cuello.

Black gruñía desde la puerta, siendo testigo de esa demostración. ¿Por qué Snape? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que la niña no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba?

"Esa es una gema muy rara Snape."

Severus estuvo de acuerdo. "Albus me la obsequió."

Un extraño silencio cayó sobre ellos, y ni siquiera Sirius preguntó por qué Albus había creído que debía obsequiarle a Snape, semejante rareza. Una rareza que tenía muy fuertes protecciones mágicas.

Los tres hombres sabían lo que significaba que Severus le entregara algo de tal significado a Hermione. Curiosamente, la castaña, por primera vez en su vida, no se dio cuenta, y Harry sintió que no era el momento apropiado para decirle.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres que yo la tenga?" Preguntó la chica.

"Muy seguro. Necesita un nuevo hogar. Puedo cuidarme solo por un rato. Pero tú, necesitas que alguien te cuide esta vez."

Ella le sonrió cálidamente mientras jugueteaba con las aristas redondeadas de la pequeña piedra. "Gracias entonces, es muy hermosa, y me temo que le daré más uso del que debería."

"De eso, no tengo dudas."

Hermione seguía jugueteando el dije, mientras trataba de apaciguar sus emociones.

Pronto, la mano de ella regresó a su lugar al muslo de Severus, Sirius encontró su camino al gabinete de licores, y Harry, su camino a casa.

N/T: ¡EY! ¡Black! ¿Te salió el tiro por la culata, o qué? ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? Al final, Herms estaba loca por Severus y no por Harry…creo que el plan, te salió mal Sirius…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Hermione estaba sentada en un sofá, frotando su mano, lentamente, sobre la piel del apoyabrazos. Severus había salido del alcance de su mano cuando se puso de pie para buscar respuestas en los libros.

Ella de inmediato sintió la pérdida del calor del cuerpo de él. Se le cruzó por la cabeza el levantarse y ayudarlo con los libros de la biblioteca de Sirius, pero le parecía que era actuar fuera de carácter y no quería entorpecer su trabajo.

Desde el sofá, lo observaba mientras él revisaba entre los ejemplares metódicamente. Sirius, miraba a Severus echando fuego por los ojos, mientras se servía un trago, del otro lado de la habitación.

Eso era raro. Claro que Severus y Sirius nunca se habían entendido, pero habían alcanzado un punto en el que se odiaban en silencio, con alguno que otro comentario corrosivo al pasar. Sin embargo, Sirius se veía como si quisiera atravesar a los libros y a Severus con la mirada. Hermione solo ignoró a Black y volvió a mirar al objeto de su interés, quien justo en ese momento, se lamía un dedo para pasar la hoja de un libro.

Hermione casi deja escapar un largo gemido al verlo, preguntándose qué sabor tendría ese dedo.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

"Estaré en la cocina si me necesitan." Dijo la chica abruptamente a los hombres en la habitación, mientras salía en busca de una porción de pastel o un sándwich. No había comido decentemente en varias horas.

"¿Y qué se supone que estás mirando, Black?" Preguntó Severus al instante en el que la puerta se cerró. Había estado observando por encima del libro, cómo Sirius miraba a Hermione cuando salió de la habitación.

"Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, estoy seguro." Respondió Black con seguridad, aunque estaba de verdad preocupado. El hechizo no pudo haber marcado a Severus para Hermione. NO era una posibilidad. En parte, estaba esperando que Snape tuviera una idea que pudiera explicar el extraño comportamiento de la castaña y que lo ayudara a ponerla en el lugar que le correspondía, junto a Harry.

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon al observar al otro tipo, que se bebió lo que quedaba de licor en el vaso y se recargó contra el librero. "Y yo dudo que ella sea de su incumbencia."

"Oh, no estoy tan seguro de eso. Las mujeres bonitas siempre son de mi incumbencia. Alguien tiene que ver por sus mejores intereses, por supuesto."

"Ella no es la mocosa inocente que crees que es, y estoy seguro que será capaz de ver a través de tus supuestos atributos." Siseó Severus.

"Tranquilo Severus. No trato de acostarme con la chica. Aunque debo admitir que la idea me cruzó por la mente, claro, y no digas que no ha cruzado por la tuya también." Sirius ignoró adrede el gutural sonido que emitía el otro hombre y los puños apretados.

"Me temo que pronto estaremos frente a una situación familiar. Imagino a la mujer que amas, dejándose coger por un Potter, y teniendo un montón de niños con el cabello alborotado. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Buen plan?"

"¿Así que es eso?" Preguntó Severus con la voz peligrosamente calma, esa voz que sus alumnos habían aprendido a temer. "¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Hechizaste a Hermione para obligarla a ver 'su amor por Harry'?"

"Nuestros propios pequeños James y Lily". Contestó Sirius con una sonrisita sobradora, ligeramente intoxicado.

"Harry no es ni por asomo todo lo arrogante que el imbécil de su padre era. James Potter era un bueno para nada, un mocoso perezoso, que no hacía más que quejarse, y Lily…No le deseo a nadie ser como la querida Lily. Lo único que Hermione tiene en común con ella es la casa, nada más. Ella es compasiva y es capaz de perdonar, en donde Lily era cruel y nunca perdonaba. Hermione es apasionada y brillante, y muchas otras cosas que Lily solo podría haber soñado ser, o que alguien dijera que era. Solo para eso eres bueno, Sirius." Dijo Severus con la creciente furia encegueciéndolo, y utilizando el nombre de su enemigo por primera vez desde que podía recordar. "Entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás. Nunca te hiciste una vida propia…te aconsejo fuertemente que dejes a Hermione en paz. Ella no está sola como alguna vez lo estuve yo, como bien sabes. Si le haces algo, tendrás que responder conmigo." 

"¿Qué sucede Snape? ¿Temes que la chica vea tus calzones y huya? Se te olvida que eso ya ha…"

Sirius estaba totalmente ignorante del peligro en el que estaba hasta que el primer puñetazo le impactó el rostro.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione se quedó sentada a la mesa, contemplando su reflejo en lo que quedaba de sopa frente a ella, pensando en el problema.

Claramente, algo la empujaba. Para hacer qué específicamente, no estaba segura, pero parecía ser que Snape estaba involucrado. Necesitaba estar cerca de Severus, por algún tipo de compulsión mágica.

¿Cuál podría ser el motivo? Se preguntaba. Ya eran compañeros. A menos que el hechizo no hubiera sido pensado para él específicamente. Tal vez alguien quería que ella tuviera sexo.

Bueno, si ese era el caso, ella hubiera ayudado de buen grado, pero no podían haber buscado a alguien más difícil que Severus. Nunca lo había visto con una chica. De hecho, además del asunto con la mamá de Harry, no creía que le gustaran las chicas.

Él le había dado esta cosa – amuleto. Ella se quedó pensativa mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre la piedra que pendía alrededor de su cuello. La piedra tenía una depresión un poco más grande que su pulgar, como si el dueño anterior hubiera pasado horas acariciando la piedra con los dedos.

Se puso a pensar en el hombre que se la había obsequiado y de pronto se dio cuenta que aún se sentía inquieta. La sopa no había ayudado como pensó que ayudaría. Otra vez, se sentía insaciable. Levantó la cuchara y le dio una lamida. No ayudó. Tampoco lo hizo el vaso de agua que siguió.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. Era una de esas cosas que la iban a hacer sentir incómoda, molesta e incompleta hasta que diera con el hechizo, y fuera roto, al cumplir con la compulsión que imponía. Y tenía algo que ver con Severus. ¡Algo tenía que poder funcionar!

Comenzó a lamer cosas al azar, pero nada funcionó. Incluso llegó a lamer el abrigo de Severus, que estaba colgado junto a la puerta, pero de nuevo, nada. Kreacher la miraba desde un rincón y cuando la castaña lo miró, se apresuró a decir. "Ni lo piense Señorita…"

Tomó una pluma y comenzó a mordisquearla. Nada.

¡Esto era de locos! ¿Qué cosa podría estar necesitando? ¡No se iba a comer a Severus!

Al pensar en su nombre, Hermione escuchó un ruido fuerte que provenía de la biblioteca, seguido de un ruidoso griterío, causando que dejara caer la pluma y saliera corriendo para ver cuál era el problema. Nunca debió dejar a Severus con un Sirius ebrio.

Cuando llegó, observó la escena con la boca abierta. Un vaso destrozado en e l suelo y las gotas de un líquido marrón manchaban un volumen olvidado. Severus estaba a horcajadas de un intoxicado Sirius, y aunque ya no lo estaba golpeando, los moretones que estaban apareciendo en el rostro de Black, dejaron en claro lo que había sucedido.

"¡Severus!" Gimió Hermione al ver que Severus alzaba el brazo para darle al idiota otro golpe. "Aunque estoy segura que es muy catártico, y probablemente se merece un arreglo facial, creo que esta no es de tus mejores ideas."

"En este momento, encuentro que me importa una mierda." Replicó él con esa voz tenebrosamente calma que todos sus estudiantes temían oír.

Hermione atrapó el puño de Severus en el aire y lo retiró de Sirius, quien ahora estaba cubriéndose el rostro con miedo, con ambas manos. Al ser un sangre pura, un ataque al estilo muggle, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza. Para un hechizo estaba preparado, para un buen golpe, no.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó Hermione con un dejo de voz.

"¡Perdió su jodida cabeza! ¡Eso es lo que pasó!" Gritó Sirius mientras bregaba por ponerse de pie. "Un minuto estaba investigando y al siguiente, ¡me insulta y me golpea!"

Severus estaba a segundos de comenzar a golpearlo de nuevo cuando la cosa más asombrosa ocurrió.

Hermione se arrojó sobre Severus y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, como lo había hecho él mismo con Sirius, pero en lugar de golpearlo, lo besaba y con desesperación. Él, tan solo había mirado en su dirección, y ella le había saltado encima.

"Hermione…" Dijeron los dos hombres entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Ella solo susurró. "No me importa."

Y continuó besándolo desesperadamente. Severus intentó alejarla de él, para preservar su dignidad y su honor, pero tuvo que admitir que no le puso mucho empeño.

Allí estaba, esta hermosa, inteligente, compasiva y valiente mujer, que parecía que lo único que quería era besarlo. Tenía que ser un hechizo. La verdad era que nada de aquello tenía algo que ver con él.

Los engranajes en su cabeza giraban, con dificultad, pero mucha determinación. Hermione estaba hechizada, era evidente. Y sabía que tenía algo que ver con él. Tenía que ser un hechizo, estaba claro. Reaccionar así al olerlo, oírlo, al verlo…

Hermione no supo qué fue lo que se cruzó por la mente de Severus, pero de pronto, él pasó de ser un participante a medias, para meterse de lleno en el asunto. Debió sentirse impactado, pero es que ella ya no había podido contenerse más. Él la miró con el rostro enrojecido, todo enfadado, tan sexy. Hermione comenzó a imaginar diferentes lugares donde deslizar su lengua sobre el cuerpo de ese hombre…los labios solo era el principio.

Ya no eran caricias y besos suaves. Tal vez, podrían dejar eso para otro momento, si es que él le daba otra oportunidad. Con las protestas de Sirius siendo ignoradas, la castaña mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Severus y deslizó la lengua sobre el cuello, antes de regresar a la boca y devorársela apasionadamente. Esto debía ser de lo que se trataba el jodido hechizo.

Severus estaba pensando en eso, mientras se hallaba sobre la alfombra a la cual estaba siendo presionado por el peso del cuerpo de Hermione…no como si se estuviera quejando, claro.

'Toma eso, infeliz', pensó al ver a Sirius salir enojado de la habitación. Tomando a la chica de la cintura, la besó una vez más, larga y profundamente, provocando un largo gemido, justo antes de desaparecer juntos de la habitación con 'pop'.

N/T: ¡Comete los mocos, Sirius Black! ¡Por ser un jodido de mierda! He dicho.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Reaparecieron con bastante gracia, en un suelo de madera, desprovisto de alfombra, en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, si es que podía tomarse como referencia al viejo sofá, o los estantes llenos de libros.

Lentamente, Hermione se tranquilizó, a medida que su compulsiva necesidad de saborearlo se calmaba. Noto que una chimenea vacía cobraba vida, llevándose un poco del frío del lugar, y las paredes la envolvían, la rodeaban, cubiertas por polvorientos libros.

Con lentitud se sentó, a horcajadas de Severus, pasando por alto el suave gemido que escapó de él. Obviamente, la chica no estaba al tanto de su…condición. Tan suavemente como pudo, hizo que se movieran del suelo al desvencijado sofá, sentándola a su lado.

"¿Hermione? ¿Entiendes lo que te está sucediendo?" Preguntó él, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

Ella asintió, mirándolo con ansiedad. "Tengo esta necesidad, esta urgencia de hacer cosas, cosas que de otro modo, no me atrevería a hacer." Murmuraba la chica. "Seguirte solo para verte. Querer escuchar solo el sonido de tu voz. Por Merlín, Severus, juro que casi lamo a Kreacher antes que comenzaras a golpear a Sirius y me sacaras del trance. ¡Estaba tan frenética, casi histérica!" Se sentía tan avergonzada al tener que admitir estas cosas frente a él, pero parecía que Severus estaba muy al tanto de su conducta errática y parecía entender mejor, qué cuernos era lo que pasaba y qué estaba causando todo.

"¿Severus? ¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?" Preguntó la chica, temiendo terminar como la loca prima de Sirius, Bellatrix.

Él exhaló y se reclinó en el sofá, observando como ella se movía cerca de él. "Parece que el brillante Sr. Black pensó que el mundo necesitaba otro James y otra Lily Potter. Harry iba a hacer el papel de James, claro, y tú fuiste elegida para el rol de Lily."

Hermione se sobresaltó. "¡Pero Harry ama a Ginny!"

"Como todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Black aboga por ti con fervor inusitado. Tal vez, está cumpliendo su propia fantasía." Sus palabras causaron un estremecimiento en su compañera de sillón y Severus sonrió con picardía, una expresión que Hermione encontró muy apropiada para él, a pesar de todo.

"En algún punto," continuó Severus, "antes que me acosaras en Flourish y Blotts, él debe haber lanzado un hechizo sobre ti. Este requiere que llenes los deseos que despiertan tus cinco sentidos, con la persona que deseas."

Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rojas y calientes. Ya no había forma de ocultar su deseo por él. ¡Maldito Sirius Black! Nunca había querido molestar a su compañero y amigo con lo que consideraba, era una atracción pasajera. Dudaba mucho que fuera su tipo, si es que él tenía uno, y ahora, las cosas habían llegado a un punto sin retorno. No había forma de volver al status quo.

Mientras su mente repasaba su revelación, una parte de ella deseaba escucharlo hablar. Su voz era como un bálsamo para su espíritu y como agua fresca para su encendida piel. "¿Puedo asumir que vas a ayudarme con esto?"

Él se movió en su asiento. "Supongo que esa es una manera de considerar las cosas. No creo que esa tarea sea tan difícil de cumplir. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Porque parece que estoy en la fase auditiva."

Severus la miró a los ojos y notó cómo se mordisqueaba el labio, todavía inflamado, y la inquietud de la joven. Era claro que todavía estaba excitada por las previas acciones, y parecía estar esperando con ansiedad por él, para que le hablara. Pero, ¿sobre qué podía hablarle?

"Supongo que ese es mi pie." Murmuró él por lo bajo, haciendo que Hermione casi ronroneara, mientras tanto, él se ponía de pie e iba en busca de un libro al azar de los estantes.

"'Para Sherlock Holmes, ella siempre es la única mujer. Alguna que otra vez, lo he escuchado nombrarla de otra manera. A sus ojos, ella eclipsa y predomina su sexo. No era como si él sintiera alguna emoción similar al amor por Irene Adler. Todas las emociones, y esa en particular, eran aberrantes para su fría, pero admirablemente equilibrada mente. Él era, a mi parecer, la más perfecta máquina de observación y razonamiento que este mundo ha conocido, pero como amante, se puso haberse puesto en una posición falsa.'" Leyó Severus para Hermione. Ella estaba pendiente de cada palabra, una pequeña mano fue a descansar sobre la rodilla de él, mientras Severus leía con las piernas cruzadas, justo a un lado de la joven castaña.

"¿Continúo?" Preguntó él y ella de inmediato asintió. Casi había terminado el capítulo, utilizando diferentes tonos de voz para cada personaje, cuando ella lo interrumpió.

"¿Severus?"

"¿Hmmm?"

"No está funcionando."

Severus suspiró. Estaba claro que los efectos del hechizo se incrementaban. El apretón de la manito de ella era muy firme sobre su rodilla, como si se estuviera aferrando al sofá.

"¿Te gusta trabajar para el Ministerio?" Preguntó él, esperando que la conversación casual fuera lo que ella necesitara. "Personalmente, encuentro muy aburrido el tener que lidiar con la burocracia. Me recuerda a mis días en Hogwarts, y todos sabemos bien cómo terminó todo aquello."

Hermione lo escuchaba hablar, conversando sobre los tedios diarios que significaban ser un esbirro ministerial. Sus días consistían en toneladas de papeleo, con un poco de verdadero trabajo de contra hechizos, y cómo nadie parecía entender que necesitaban una secretaria o un secretario. Aun cuando estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía, y encontraba un poco de alivio al escucharlo hablar, eso no era lo que necesitaba.

Y, si una parte de ella fuera honesta, incluso sin el hechizo, ella disfrutaría el mero hecho de escucharlo hablar. ¿Qué mujer no lo disfrutaría?

"¿Severus?" Interrumpió ella una vez más.

"¿Hermione?" Respondió él, y Hermione claramente pudo oír el dejo de exasperación en su tono. Aun queriendo ayudarla, y sintiéndose muy halagado al ser el elegido por la chica, era evidente que no tenía todas las respuestas y se estaba impacientando. "¿Debo entender que esto tampoco está funcionando?"

Sin decir una palabra, ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi entonces?"

Ella cruzó y descruzó los brazos, sin saber qué hacer ellos, y con ella misma. Hermione desvió la mirada, tan tímida era, a pesar de lo muy excitada que estaba, con suavidad, dijo lo que quería. "Háblame sucio."

Como no lo estaba mirando, no vio como las cejas de Severus se alzaron hasta el cielo. "Puedo enseñarte a atrapar la mente y hechizar los sentidos…"

"Dilo como si lo sintieras." Lo reprendió la chica, finalmente siendo capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y deslizando la lengua sobre el labio inferior con lentitud. ¡Oh! ¡Las cosas que quería hacerle a este hombre!

Él comenzó de nuevo, con una voz como un grave gruñido, que nacía desde los confines de su pecho, que hacía que Hermione se retorciera de placer. "Puedo enseñarte a atrapar la mente, hechizar los sentidos. Puedo mostrarte la ondulante llama de una perfectamente preparada poción. Te enseñaré cómo sostener un caldero, cómo sentir el peso en tus manos, como deslizar tus dedos sobre los pétalos de una flor, para saber si está lista para ser…desflorada…"

Hermione se relajó visiblemente. Sus manos se cerraban y se abrían sobre sus pantalones, después de soltar el pantalón de Severus. Él sabía lo que se sentía tener una compulsión que no podía llenarse y pensó que era tremendamente frustrante el no poder controlarla o satisfacerla por tus propios medios. El tener que depender de otra persona no era nada agradable.

Hermione flexionó los tensos músculos de su cuello, liberando la tensión y dejando que las oleadas de su lujuriosa voz la llenaran.

"Algunas veces, incluso tan atrás en el tiempo, como en las reuniones de la orden, en las que solía observarte." Murmuró él, cerca del oído de la joven. "Me maravillaba cómo tu inteligencia se alzaba y brillaba como una piedra preciosa entre bezoars." Dijo él y se sonrojó por la forma en la que ella se rió, soltando una exhalación de alivio al encontrar algo que por fin la estaba ayudando. "Cómo deseaba atreverme a deslizar mi mano por la delicada columna de tu cuello, el poder ver mi piel contra la tuya. El sentir tus dedos recorriendo mi cabello, o el poder acariciar esos terribles rizos tuyos. ¿Son tan suaves como se ven Hermione?"

Severus se acercó un poco más y pasó los dedos por las puntas de los mencionados rizos, sin tocarlos realmente. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?" Volvió a preguntar, esta vez, con más suavidad y esperando ansiosamente la respuesta. Hermione lo miró, casi asustada por la perspectiva de sentirse obligada a decirle exactamente lo que deseaba de él. ¿Acaso sabía él que ella también lo miraba durante esas reuniones? La respiración de la castaña se alteró mientras los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir, comenzando con el día en el que Severus había dejado al descubierto su marca tenebrosa, para que Fudge la viera, durante su cuarto curso, el recuerdo de la caída de Voldemort y los acontecimientos que siguieron, hasta las más recientes memorias, cuando había sido puesta como compañera de Severus, la primera vez.

"¿Deseas escuchar lo mucho que deseo cargarte en mis brazos y llevarte por esas escaleras, que no han visto a una mujer nunca, y que te deposite sobre la cama? Lo mucho que deseo el quitarte la ropa y dejar que la luz de la luna se refleje sobre tus pechos desnudos. Oh, Hermione," susurró él y ella asintió, animándolo a continuar. "Deseo recorrerte con mi lengua, lamer tus pezones hasta que se endurezcan, quiero tomarte del cabello mientras te penetro por detrás, deseo llenar tu cuerpo con aceites perfumados y desparramarlos sobre tu piel, ocupándome de cada rincón. Te deseo tanto."

Severus no aguantó más y la acercó a él, besándose al encontrarse. Ella atrapó el labio inferior de él con su boca y las manos de él encontraron, por fin, los gloriosos rizos castaños.

Eran más suaves de lo que esperaba. Y más voluminosos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó con voz ronca, casi sin aliento. "¿Necesito continuar?"

Hermione se recostó contra el sofá, tratando de recuperar el aliento, la tensión, finalmente, liberada. Tenía tanta tentación de decirle que siguiera, pero también sabía que lo que fuera que aflorara entre ellos, no debía estar basado en mentiras. Y él no parecía apresurado por sacársela de encima. "Creo que ya no estoy en la fase auditiva." Comentó ella.

Severus casi parecía estar aliviado. Tenía que haber sido terriblemente vergonzoso para él, sin mencionar lo extremadamente atrevido que había sido al admitir sus sentimientos por ella. Eso sí estaba diciendo la verdad, claro. Si lo iba inventando a medida que avanzaba, eso significaba que tenía una muy apreciable habilidad. Tal vez debería pensar en dedicarse a grabar novelas eróticas para mujeres.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que la compulsión terminó?" Preguntó él con sospecha.

Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de mantener su nerviosismo a raya. "Debí decirte tan pronto como pude, pero es que lo estabas haciendo tan bien…"

"¿Hermione?"

"En algún punto, cerca de la parte de los bezoars…"

Severus estaba tan impactado por la revelación que no se dio cuenta que ya solo quedaba un sentido.

Y las manos de Hermione estaban temblando.

N/T: ¿Se imaginan eso de las novelas eróticas? ¡Yo me compraría toda la jodida colección! Hay que convencer a Alan que haga de esos audiolibros eróticos….mmmmmmm…..eróoooooticoooos….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Hermione flexionaba los dedos y las palmas le sudaban. La necesidad de tocarlo, de besarlo, la tenía absolutamente en llamas, y él solo estaba allí sentado, mirándola como si no pudiera ver el fuego. Ella sabía bien, que él era la persona a la que deseaba.

No había habido muchos hombres en su vida desde Ron. Ninguno, en realidad. Solo unos pocos hombres cabían en su criterio de búsqueda, no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en alguien que no fuera, al menos, su amigo. Desafortunadamente, el trabajo y su actual selección de amigos, no ayudaba en nada.

Pero entonces, había llegado Severus.

En realidad, Hermione no podía decir cuándo había comenzado la atracción. Siempre lo había encontrado intrigante, desde que estaba en la escuela. Luego había sentido un profundo respeto por él, luego que mostrara la marca tenebrosa. Admiración fue lo que sintió cuando Voldemort fue derrotado. Pero al trabajar con él, había descubierto al hombre debajo de la negra levita, detrás del ceño fruncido, y se descubrió a sí misma teniendo pensamientos bastante atrevidos con respecto al hombre, mientras compartía con él, el té de la mañana.

Lentamente, a medida que pasaban los meses, Hermione descubrió algo más, algo que hasta ese momento, no había considerado. No solo lo deseaba, no solo deseaba que la follara sobre el escritorio de su oficina, tan fuerte, que ni siquiera le importara que todos los papeles fueran a parar al piso y se perdiera el estricto orden que imponía Hermione a sus tareas.

Deseaba habar con él todo el tiempo. Largas charlas sobre los casos que atendían, y sobre la gente, y sobre teorías. EN la mente de la joven, esas charlas estaban acompañadas por un buen merlot, frente a la chimenea. O tal vez, en un camino de guijarros, rodeado de árboles. O en su cama, al amanecer.

En sus sueños despierta, Hermione comenzó a preguntarse qué usaba Severus en la cama, o si tenía una vida social, o si le gustaría esa bufanda que ella misma había tejido para él, pero que descansaba bien escondida en el último cajón de su abarrotado escritorio.

Básicamente, Hermione Granger se había enamorado de Severus Snape. Locamente.

Ron había sido divertido. Estar con Ron había sido fácil. Pero Ronald nunca la había hecho sentir en llamas. Segura, cómoda, contenta, sí, pero nunca ardiendo en llamas. Él no la había hecho sentir que se moría por estar con él, como lo sentía por el hombre sentado junto a ella en el sofá, desde mucho antes de ese estúpido hechizo que le lanzara Sirius. Hermione estaba tentada a darle las gracias. Casi. Eso si el discurso de Severus de antes fuera real, y no solo una forma de mantenerla lejos de él.

Pero el beso que habían compartido no parecía falso para nada. Y las mejillas teñidas de rojo y los brillantes ojos parecían darle la razón.

Severus seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, similares, si no iguales, a los de ella. Él sabía bien que ella no estaba sólo siendo víctima de un hechizo. Porque el mismo hechizo no le permitiría faltar a la verdad. Hermione estaba siendo empujada por el hechizo hacia la persona que con la que sentía afinidad o deseaba. Sirius debió dar por sentado que esa persona era Harry. Después de crecer junto a James Potter, debió pensar que su hijo era igual a él, aunque claro, le parecía que, en cierto modo, tenía sentido, ya que le costaba contar cuántas mujeres no estaban secretamente enamoradas de Harry Potter.

Pero Hermione, definitivamente no lo estaba.

Hermione estaba enamorada de él. De Severus Snape.

Y no solo estaba enamorada. Él era su verdadero amor. El mejor hombre para ella. Podría encontrar el amor con otra persona, pero encontrar el verdadero amor, era algo muy poco usual. Nada sería más natural en la vida como lo sería compartirla con tu verdadero amor. Cualquier otra cosa sería una vida amorosa llena de imperfecciones y relaciones difíciles.

Y el Destino había deparado que Hermione Granger y Severus Snape, eran la pareja perfecta.

El Destino sí que tenía un retorcido sentido del humor.

Severus sabía que el hechizo la forzaría a buscar a su verdadero amor, algo que Sirius parecía haber pasado por alto. Afortunadamente, su amor estaba en las cercanías, de otro modo, la chica se hubiera vuelto loca. Y por todo lo que él sabía, no se conocía un contra hechizo.

Así que ahí estaban, el verdadero amor del otro, sentado en su sofá. Ese beso había derrumbado cualquier resistencia que había generado para mantenerla a distancia. Ese punto débil por ella había existido por años. No le había mentido cuando le contó que solía mirarla desde aquellas reuniones de la Orden, mostrando su inteligencia, su valentía y su sentido común. Desde los momentos en los que pasaban el tiempo en Grimmauld Place, esperando por noticias, sentados en la biblioteca, cuando eran las dos únicas criaturas que encontraban solaz en la literatura. Él siempre había sentido que eran almas gemelas, y no se sorprendió cuando terminaron haciendo el mismo trabajo, como si hubieran estado destinados a ser compañeros, desde el principio.

Lo que nunca había esperado, era que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. Siempre había pensado que en alguna parte, debía haber alguien mejor para ella, alguien mejor que el cansado, grasoso, arisco y viejo hechicero.

Llegó a pensar en agradecerle a Sirius, pero el llenarle la cara de puñetazos había sido mucho más satisfactorio. Aunque pensándolo mejor, sin el hechizo, nada de esto hubiera sido posible, así que, tal vez, si debía agradecerle.

"Severus, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?" Preguntó la castaña con suavidad.

Él volvió de sus cavilaciones, de regreso al presente, y la mujer a su lado casi saltaba del asiento en su intento de mantener el control de los movimientos de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué razón estaría él enfadado con ella? Ah, sí. Por no haberle dicho que la fase auditiva se había terminado.

"Estás bajo el influjo de un poderoso hechizo. No se te puede hacer responsable."

"¿Vas a ignorar mi responsabilidad en cualquier cosa que haga? ¿Qué tal si te digo que las hubiera hecho igual, aún sin el hechizo?"

"Asumiría que estás mintiendo." Contestó él, aun sabiendo de qué manera trabajaba el hechizo. El conocimiento y el entendimiento sonaban vastamente diferente en su mente. Pero ella merecía saber lo que le había sido revelado a él.

"Pero el hechizo no solo revela a la persona a la que deseas. Hermione, ¿crees en el verdadero amor?"

"Si…" Siseó ella, como si Severus se le hubiera declarado ahí mismo. Las palabras resonaban dentro de ella. Era casi como si le hubieran causado alivio con tan solo ser pronunciadas. Se sentía tan bien.

"Ron," comenzó ella. "Ron no era mi alma gemela. No era mi verdadero amor. Éramos compatibles, pero faltaba algo. Y yo necesito ese algo Severus, y todo me indica que es algo que puedo obtener contigo. Estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas el aguantarme y no saltarte encima aquí y ahora, así que si eso no es lo que quieres, te sugiero que me lleves a San Mungo de inmediato."

La chica apretó los puños mientras él asimilaba lo que le había dicho. "Este hechizo declara que somos almas gemelas. ¿Estás bien con eso?"

Ella solo asintió. Formar palabras era cada vez más difícil, mientras batallaba por mantener el control de su cuerpo. Los temblores le sacudían los brazos y las piernas, es su desesperación por llegar a él. "Podría haber hecho esto hace semanas…con o sin hechizo…"

"Hermione…"

Ya no hubo palabras entre los dos una vez que ella logró ponerle las manos encima, empujándolo contra el apoyabrazos del sofá. Antes de que el cerebro de Severus pudiera procesar lo que su cuerpo hacía, la boca de Hermione se apoderó de sus labios, las manos en su cabello, besándolo y aferrándose de él como si fuera el aire que necesitaba para vivir. Y Severus nunca se había sentido tan deseado.

"Severus…" Se las arregló para decir. "Desnúdate."

Se quitó la ropa como pudo, pensando, por primera vez, por qué cuernos usaba tantas prendas. Cuando la chica se puso impaciente, usó un hechizo rápido para desvestirlo, solo dejando los pantalones y la ropa interior. El primer instinto de Severus fue cubrirse. ¿Cuándo alguien lo había visto desnudo, además de Poppy Pomfrey, en los últimos veinte años? Pero tan pronto como sus brazos comenzaron a moverse, ella deslizó una mano sobre su pecho, arrastrando las uñas suavemente sobre la piel, dejando unas tenues marcas rojas a su paso. Él se quedó casi paralizado por el placer que recibía de esta joven, quemando un camino sobre su piel. Los dedos de la castaña siguieron todo el trayecto hasta que se encontraron con el cinturón, todo mientras lo besaba sin detenerse.

Así no era como esperaba que fueran las cosas. Por una vez, deseaba que las cosas se hicieran apropiadamente. Conocer a una mujer, invitarla a salir. Llevarla a cenar, cortejarla debidamente. Él no era un hombre a merced de sus más básicas necesidades, pero también era cierto que nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

"¿Estás segura que estás lista? El hechizo puede ser satisfecho con menos. Si no te sientes cómoda, podemos ir a cenar primero." Le dijo mientras ella se concentraba en quitarle el cinturón.

Hermione lo miró, con los ojos y el cabello salvaje. De alguna manera, se había desabotonado su camisa, y ahora podía ver el encaje de su sostén. "¿Quieres esperar?" Preguntó ella, tironeando del cinturón y quitándolo del pantalón con un largo movimiento.

¡Por dios! Ella era toda una visión.

"No, la verdad…" Admitió Severus.

"Follamos ahora, cenamos luego." Dijo ella, sin dejar lugar a discusiones.

Él gimió su aceptación, poniéndose de pie para quitarse los pantalones, y Hermione le quitó los bóxer junto a ellos, dejándolo totalmente desnudo y a ella, casi por completo vestida.

"Eres maravilloso Severus…" Exclamó ella reverencialmente, desde su posición, sentada en el sofá. Alzó una mano y describió un trazo sobre el trasero y sobre el muslo.

Él la miró y acomodó un rizo errante detrás de su oreja. "Creo que eso es algo que debo decir yo." La hizo ponerse de pie, y pronto la tuvo tan desnuda como lo estaba él.

"¿Es esto terciopelo?" Preguntó Hermione, deslizando un pie sobre el sofá.

"Probablemente. Debe ser como de 1950, estoy seguro. Si no te gusta, lo quemaremos."

"Pero primero, démosle una buena despedida." Respondió ella con la voz cargada de deseo. Lo miró por encima del hombro, apoyando las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá. Severus se detuvo momentáneamente al verla en esa posición. Entonces, ella movió el trasero y lo empujó hacia él.

"Severus….por favor…."

Él la detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre la cintura. La miraba directo a los ojos, como buscando una confirmación. La obtuvo.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron con placer al sentirlo penetrarla. La tensión recorría su cuerpo tanto como lo hacía el alivio. Ya habría tiempo para hacer el amor con ternura. Ahora era tiempo de otra cosa.

Era tiempo de marcar territorio.

Hermione empujaba cada vez que Severus embestía. El enorme miembro de él la llenaba completamente. La chica se detuvo un momento y se aferró del respaldar del sofá con las dos manos. Dentro de su pecho se formó un ronco gemido que escapó de su boca cuando él salió de su cuerpo completamente y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, hasta el fondo. "Si, si…" Repetía ella. "Sí..."

Pronto no fueron necesarias las palabras. Una mano de Severus se aferró del hombro de Hermione, mientras mantenía la otra en la cintura, usándolas para seguir empujando una y otra vez dentro de su cuerpo, mientras ella hacía otro tanto, empujándose contra el sofá.

La cópula fue rápida y furiosa. La necesidad de Hermione se derramaba sobre Severus hasta que no quedaba más que el deseo por llegar al orgasmo.

Llegando al clímax, ella giró la cabeza, capturando uno de los dedos de él entre sus dientes, mordisqueando con suavidad. La esperada respuesta de ella detonó el clímax de Severus también, alcanzando el orgasmo, derramándose dentro de ella, mientras la sostenía contra su cuerpo apretadamente, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo el orgasmo de ella comenzar a disiparse. Hermione cerró los ojos hasta que el momento pasara, depositando un beso final en el dedo de Severus, antes de colapsar sobre el sofá, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Severus tomó su varita, todavía en donde había caído, y de repente, el sofá se ensanchó, dando lugar a dos almas satisfechas. Se acostó junto a ella, limpiándolos en el proceso.

"¿Severus?" Se escuchó la amortiguada voz de la castaña.

"¿Hmmm?"

"Eso estuvo fantástico. Gracias… ¿Severus?"

"¿Hmmmm?"

"Te amo." Dijo ella simplemente.

"Yo también te amo." Contestó él. La honesta respuesta fue fácil de decir, y mucho más pronto de lo esperado. Suponía que el hechizo lo empujaba.

"¿Severus?"

"¿Qué sucede Hermione?" Preguntó él. ¿Sería ella una de esas mujeres que necesitaban a toda costa, sentirse contenidas luego del sexo, siempre sintiéndose vulnerables sobre los sentimientos de sus compañeros?

"Voy a matar a ese infeliz de Sirius Black."

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír.

En verdad, ella era su verdadero amor.

N/T: ¡Qué envidia, carajo! ¡QUÉ ENVIDIA!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Antes que el sol asomara, la última casa de la Calle de la Hilandera ya estaba activa. Se preparó rápidamente el desayuno, seguido por el café. Luego siguió una ronda de sexo, una ducha y luego la búsqueda de ropas decentes que ponerse. Solo entonces, el sol comenzó a levantarse sobre el horizonte.

Cuando finalmente el astro rey decidió mostrar los primeros rayos, Hermione y Severus no se enteraron. Se encontraban ocultos en la sala de la casa, compartiendo el sofá, con el servicio de té en la mesita y las piernas de ella enredadas con las de él.

"¡Me siento tan aliviada!" Seguía repitiendo ella. "Ese hechizo es una mierda. Me sentía como si estuviera súper sensible a todo, como si tuvieras una baliza que me llamaba, pero sin saber que eras tú al que buscaba. Me alegra mucho saberlo ahora."

Él le dio un apretoncito en la pierna. "Yo también. A pesar de sentirse raro."

"Sí. Una parte se siente rara, pero la otra se siente perfectamente normal."

Severus asintió.

Entonces, ¿concordamos que, aunque esto no haya tenido el comienzo más auspicioso, el resultado es favorable?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque me asusta pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si la cura, por llamarla de alguna manera, no hubiese estado cerca. Sirius no puede salir indemne de esto." Severus sonaba muy calmado mientras frotaba lentamente la pierna de ella, pero Hermione podía sentir la furia que yacía bajo la calma superficie.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?"

"¿No deberías ser tú la que planee?" Preguntó él.

"Oh, claro, estaría en mi derecho. Podría clamar derecho a vengarme, sí. Sin embargo, creo que tú, como jefe de Slytherin, tendrías lecciones mucho más…educativas que ofrecer."

Severus sonrió con malicia y Hermione sintió que la recorría un placentero cosquilleo.

Sirius no iba a saber qué lo golpeó.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La cena del sábado en el viejo cuartel había sido un evento regular desde poco antes de la caída de Voldemort y su régimen de terror.

A veces solo se reunían dos o tres, pero la mayoría de las veces, se juntaba un buen grupo de personas, reunidos alrededor de la mesa, esperando por las famosas delicias d Kreacher.

Esta noche no era diferente. Harry y Ginny hablaban bajito en un rincón. Ron estaba cerca, haciendo de cuenta que no intentaba escuchar lo que decían.

Sirius traía la comida de la cocina, junto a Molly, ayudando a Kreacher. Arthur observaba. Kingsley se preparaba un trago, y Severus y Hermione se habían sentado muy tranquilos a la mesa, hasta que todo estuviera dispuesto.

Sirius no había hablado casi con Hermione, desde que había llegado con Severus a sus espaldas, quien lo miró como retándolo a decir algo contra su presencia en el lugar, pero el idiota había cerrado prudentemente la boca. Aquella podía ser su casa, pero atacar a Severus tenía sus consecuencias, y no quería echar leña al fuego… no mientras los otros estuvieran presentes, al menos.

Nadie parecía notar la tensión que aumentaba más de lo normal, entre los dos hombres, así que las conversaciones fluían mientras comían.

Sirius nunca vio el rayo que lo alcanzó cuando regresaba de la cocina con el asado, pensando que solo había tropezado con la alfombra, al perder el equilibrio y necesitar sostenerse de la mesada. "¡Necesito asegurar esa maldita cosa!" Murmuró, pero no volvió a pensar en ello.

"El asado está sublime Kreacher." Dijo Sirius al elfo, mientras se lamía los dedos. "Huele absolutamente fantástico." Aspiró largamente sobre el asado y las papas.

"Es muy bueno, sí." Comentó Arthur. "Casi tan bueno como el de Molly."

Hermione miró a Severus por el rabillo del ojo, pero él la ignoró olímpicamente. No le había comentado cuál era el plan, pero la castaña comenzaba a tener una idea.

Al finalizar la cena, se retiraron a la sala por unos tragos, conversando como lo hacen los viejos amigos. Severus y Hermione compartían un sofá, recibiendo la inquisitiva mirada de Harry, solo para recibir una mirada similar como respuesta, al sentarse junto a Ginny. El muchacho solo encogió los hombros.

Sirius se sirvió una medida de brandy, y fue cuando vio su reflejo en una bandeja de plata. Se acercó más, pasándose una mano sobre el cabello y revisándose los dientes, evidentemente concentrado en la imagen.

"No lo hiciste." Susurró Hermione.

"Claro que sí." Contestó Severus. "¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

Ella bufó. "¡Pero si es una experiencia terrible! ¿Qué sucederá si su verdadero amor no está cerca? ¿Y si lo está? ¡Entonces le habrás obsequiado la misma felicidad que nosotros compartimos y así no aprenderá nada!"

"No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos mucho por eso." Respondió él, totalmente despreocupado por la próxima locura de Sirius Black.

La velada continuó y pronto parecía que todos tenían los ojos puestos en la excéntrica conducta del dueño de casa. Era bien sabido que Sirius era un poco, bastante, narcisista, pero ahora parecía que no podía evitar mirarse en cada objeto brillante que encontraba. Hubo un embarazoso momento en el cual derramó un poco de brandy sobre su mano y luego no paraba de chuparse los dedos.

"¿Está todo bien Sirius?" Preguntó Harry, quien estaba bien apretujado contra Ginny.

"Perfectamente, Harry. Aunque me siento un poco inquieto hoy. ¿Alguien más se siente así?"

"¿Sabes?" Comenzó a decir Hermione pensativa. "Me sentí así la semana pasada. Fue horrible. Mi piel comenzó a arder, y me picaba mucho, como si tuviera cosquillas, pero más molesto. Muy desagradable. Posiblemente hubiera terminado en San Mungo si Severus no hubiera estado allí para ayudarme. Sinceramente espero que no hayas pescado lo mismo que me dio a mí."

Harry miró a Sirius con los ojos grandes. Una mirada turbulenta se había apoderado de su padrino, desde el momento que comprendió lo que ocurría.

"¿Dices que Severus fue capaz de curarte?" Preguntó Black, mirando furioso a su rival. "Tal vez puedas convencerlo de contarme qué es lo que él recomienda."

"Estaría encantado." Retrucó Severus con solo un par de onzas de sarcasmo.

Sirius pasó rápidamente a la etapa del aura. Se puso a conversar con todos animadamente, e incluso, trajo un par de álbumes familiares y no tuvo problemas para contar historias sobre algunos de sus peculiares familiares.

Hermione se preguntó si el tiempo que se tardaba en aliviar cada etapa del hechizo, afectaba la intensidad y el tiempo que pasaba entre una y otra. Recordó haber pasado horas, e incluso días hasta que una etapa se disipaba y comenzaba otra. Sirius, en cambio, se ponía más agitado con cada segundo. Arrastraba los pies sobre la alfombra, se rascaba los brazos y se frotaba la cara.

"De verdad no te ves bien Sirius. Tal vez debas recostarte un rato." Ofreció Molly.

"Tonterías. Solo estoy un poco fuera de mí esta noche. Estoy seguro que estaré fresco como una lechuga en la mañana."

Sirius pudo permanecer calmado por un rato más. Y no fue sino hasta que se quitó con la mano un pelo que había quedado atrapado en sus pantalones, que su voluntad se quebró.

"¿Sirius?" Preguntó Harry.

El hombre en cuestión, gimió con fuerza.

"¡Severus! ¡No podemos dejarlo así!" Exclamó Hermione. "¡Se volverá loco! ¡Podría morir!"

Severus permaneció impasible. No sentía ninguna simpatía por ese tipo, mucho menos después de lo que le había hecho a Hermione, incluso si su sospecha resultaba errónea.

"Harry…" Comenzó a decir Sirius. "Creo que necesito ir a…"

Antes de poder finalizar lo que estaba diciendo, se escuchó un suave 'pop'. De pronto, un perro negro de gran tamaño tomó el lugar de Sirius.

"¡Oh, dios!" Dijo Molly. "¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? Hermione, ¿acaso esto te pasó a ti también?"

"No." Contestó ella, mientras el perro daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación. "Sirius pensó que Harry y yo deberíamos estar juntos. Como una suerte de James y Lily modernos. Así que se le ocurrió lanzarme un hechizo que encendiera mis sentidos, que solo pudieran ser calmados por la persona a la que amo. Sin embargo, parece ser que no se dio cuenta que tenía que ser mi verdadero amor, de otro modo, permanecería insatisfecha y los síntomas solo empeorarían, hasta terminar en la sala Janus Thickey o muerta. Gracias a los dioses, mi amor estaba cerca." Era evidente que Sirius estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para escuchar la historia de Hermione, y gimoteó al ver cómo la chica ponía su mano en la pierna de Severus.

"¡Severus!" Exclamó Arthur

Severus encogió los hombros. "Estás tan pasmado como yo lo estuve. Así que, como retribución, Sirius está experimentando la misma agonía por la que hizo pasar a Hermione."

"¡Hermione! ¡No puedo creer lo que veo! ¿Sabías que era peligroso y aun así le lanzaste el hechizo?" Preguntó Molly con indignación.

"No fui yo." Retrucó la chica.

"Fui yo." Admitió Severus.

Nadie se atrevió a discutir con él. Lo único que hizo Molly fue lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

Sirius aulló una vez más para luego sentarse en la alfombra y comenzar a lamerse desesperadamente sus intactas partes masculinas caninas.

"Oh, por Merlín…" Dijo Hermione, repentinamente sintiendo náuseas. Se volvió para darle la espalda al babeante perro en el suelo. "Esto lo que esperabas que sucediera, ¿no? ¿Qué el verdadero amor de Sirius fuera él mismo?"

Severus tan solo sonrió antes de desaparecerse con el enloquecido perro, para dejarlo en las habitaciones de arriba. "No creo que tengamos que ver más de esto."

"Eso fue…eso fue… ¡terrible!" Dijo Harry. "¿Y estaba tratando de hacer que termináramos juntos?"

Hermione hizo un gesto. "Sí. Trató de empujarnos en esa dirección."

"Oh, no. No lo hizo." Dijo Ginny. "Lo siento Harry, siempre supe que era un poco raro, pero siempre se lo atribuí a los doce años que pasó en Azkaban. Pero si alguna vez vuelve a intentar algo como eso, ¡le lanzo una maldición!"

Harry sintió calosfríos. "¿Cómo se termina el hechizo?"

"Copulando." Respondió Severus llanamente.

Harry se puso verde. "Eso significa que él tiene que…que ustedes dos tuvieron que…necesito salir."

Harry salió huyendo del lugar y Ginny lo siguió de inmediato. "¡Aguarda Harry! ¡Voy contigo!"

Severus y Hermione se apresuraron a largarse, también, asegurando que Sirius estaría bien por la mañana, y dejando a Molly con un trapo, limpiando frenéticamente el área en el que el perro había estado.

"Eso fue de verdad muy Slytherin, Severus." Le dijo Hermione le dijo a su amor. "Apropiado, pero muy Slytherin."

"Tal vez necesite guardar ese recuerdo en mi pensadero, para poder verlo más tarde." Comentó él con una expresión un poco aterradora invadiéndole el rostro.

"Tengo una mejor idea." Susurró Hermione. "Vayamos a mi casa y fabriquemos un recuerdo mejor." Propuso, deslizando los dedos sobre la gruesa lana de la chaqueta de él.

Y Así lo hicieron.

FIN

N/T: ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! ¡Cómo me gustan los finales felices!

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y los alertas. Este fic fue más corto, pero lo compensaré, publicando rápidamente uno nuevo, en breve. Se llama Vivir como muggle. Espero que les guste también. ¡Una abrazote enorme de mi parte! ¡Y muchas gracias por seguir conmigo!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
